


Chicken Noodle Soup

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Iyhedonism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is sick and needs to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick and then this popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 45 "Revisit," with an open word limit under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. I revisited Week 24 "Kouga."

“I’m a hanyou damn it! I don’t get sick!”

At least that is what Inuyasha kept telling himself. His body was achy, his throat hurt, his nose and ears where stuffed up, and Kagome had put that funny tasting glass stick in his mouth and told him to keep it under his tongue and not bite it. She said he had the “flu” or something equally strange sounding.

Kagome had “suggested” he go to her time so she could take better care of him. Several sits later, here he was, in Kagome’s room awaiting whatever bizarre treatment she had concocted next. When Inuyasha had dreamt of being hot in Kagome’s bed this was not what he had in mind.

The door opened and Inuyasha looked up to see long dark hair in a high pony tail, which led his eyes down a smooth muscled, lightly tanned back with a pink string tied in a bow right above firm round…wait a second!

Inuyasha blinked. Yes, there was Kouga with his trademark grin wearing nothing but a very small pink apron and carrying a steaming bowl of something that smelled very good.

“Puppy.”

“What the hell are you doing here fleabag?!”

Kouga just put down the bowl and sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha and put his hand on the smaller male’s shoulder.

“I hear you’re not feeling well mutt-face.”

“GET YOUR HANDS…off…of…”

Inuyasha faltered as another hand started massaging his upper thigh and he suddenly felt much hotter.

Kouga’s smirk grew.

“You’re so red. You must be hot. Here let me help you.”

Inuyasha sat there stunned as Kouga slowly slid the layers covering the half demon off his shoulders and down his arms. The wolf demon’s hands then went to rubbing the newly exposed skin of Inuyasha’s sides, stomach, and chest. He then moved his hands back down to Inuyasha’s thighs. His breath quickened as Kouga leaned in closer. Inuyasha couldn’t help but stare at Kouga’s mouth as he slowly licked his lips.

“Don’t worry puppy. I’ll take good care of you.”

They made eye contact and Kouga quickly closed the distance, locking them both in a deep hungry kiss.

“Wake up Inuyasha, I brought you some chicken noodle soup.”

“Damn it Kagome!”

“SIT BOY!”


End file.
